No Love
by Nixi-Ixin
Summary: *Inspired by Marine-Depths13's Perfect.* Brooklyn gives it all up. *One Shot* Just to end the hellish nightmare that is his life. *Character Death*


No Love

A/N: This is done through Brooklyn's Point of View, just so you know. This was also inspired by the first few lines of _Marine-Depths13_'s _Perfect_. It inspired me right away, and I thought I'd try writing my own. The song is **No Love** by **Simple Plan**. Uhh...has suicide, character death, no pairing, and mentions of Brooky's father being a drunk bastard, and his mother abandoning him as a child. I don't know anything about his family, so bare with me. Besides, I haven't seen any Beyblade episodes for years.

BTW: I don't own anything. Simple Plan owns the song, I don't own Beyblade, and this was inspired by Marine-Depths13 one shot "Perfect".

_**--**_

_**Staring out into the world across the street  
You hate the way your life turned out to be  
He's pulling up in the driveway and you don't make a sound  
Cause you always learned to hold the things you want to say  
You're always gonna be afraid **_

_Walking through a rusting black gate, my eyes widened. No...everything was dying. Blood was caked on the floor, painting the beautiful stone crimson. Flowers withered all around me, and I shook. This was a dream; it had to be a dream! My mind screamed at me, and I saw myself, my dark self, appear before me. _

"_This is your fault. You created me by your lust to win! Everything is dying because of you!" It cackled, eyes narrowed at me._

_Shaking, I replied, "I...didn't know...this can't...why...?!" My voice shook with every sound, and soon everything lay around us, ebony, their dying screams disappearing with the invisible wind that whipped past us._

_**There's only hate  
There's only tears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
So what will you do?**_

Sweat dripped down my forehead, crystal eyes wide in pain and regret.

"..." No words slipped past parted lips, only shallow gasps. Shaky arms held me up in the pitch black room, the only comfort a small light coming through the open window from the moon overhead. The limbs gave way, and I fell harshly on my back, the dark ceiling above mocking me, haunting me with those nightmares.

It kept playing over and over, relentless. Everyone expected me to stand tall, yet I could never seem to do that. I was weak when I broke, and I was arrogant and harsh when I was not. Boris...he seems to think he knows everything about me, yet he doesn't know what to do when I go into a rage. No, he sends Hiro for him. Because Hiro is the only one who can seem to make me turn my clouded rage into pure concentration to win in battle.

_**There's only lies  
There's only fears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here**_

A failure.

A monster.

_A freak_.

That's all I ever was, and I had to survive on my own. I couldn't have friends; everyone feared me and hated me. They tried to hide it, but I could see it clearly. I could see their rage, their hate, their _absolute fear_ and disgust of me.

A lost cause.

A nobody.

_A nightmare_.

They didn't like me, they couldn't even be bothered to glance at me, in fear I might snap. But I wasn't like that, I wasn't like that. I _couldn't_ be life that...could I? No...I'm not a failure. Hahaha...I can't be. I'm not! But it still haunted me. Did I cause everything? Was everything my fault and mine alone? Was that nightmare telling me what was to come? Everything would be destroyed...because of me. And somewhere, deep down, I had a feeling it was true.

_**Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces  
You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile  
And if these walls could talk, they would have so much to say  
Cause every time you fight the scars are gonna heal  
But they're never gonna go away**_

Curling into a ball, my fear shone in my eyes. What have I done...? Everything is so messed up, and my life is just a mistake. It was no wonder that my father hated me, and my mother abandoned me.

I couldn't stand the pain, it just hurt too much. It was so painful, but I wouldn't cry. I _couldn't_ cry. I was a man, I was strong...at least, I thought I was. Not anymore. I was just a weak failure, a freak, a monster, a disgrace, a nightmare.

_**There's only hate  
There's only tears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
So what will you do?**_

_**There's only lies  
There's only fears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
So what will you do?**_

My eyes were blank, the cerulean orbs glaring at anything that dared even glance at me. I hated it when people looked at me, yet I despised it when they didn't.

Maybe it was my own insecurities that made that possible. I just couldn't stand anyone else. I could feel their hate, and I_ hate _it_._ I _hate_ them. I _hate_ myself most. I had even convinced myself that no one would care that I was gone, so I wouldn't bother to leave a note.

_**You're falling  
You're screaming  
You're stuck in the same old nightmare  
He's lying  
You're crying  
There's nothing left to salvage**_

There was nothing left for me in this world. And the knife just looked _so_ tempting. My hand unconsciously grabbed it, pulling it from the drawer, and the metal glinted in the sunlight that rained down on me from the kitchen window.

I was screaming in my head, falling in on myself. Tears cascaded down my face, yet I paced to my room, broken. It wasn't today. Not today. I would wait. I would wait until my spirit was gone, smashed to pieces. I was stuck in this horrid nightmare, with no escape except for the pain to end all pain.

_**Kick the door cause this is over  
Get me out of here  
Kick the door**_

My breath caught in my throat as the front door was kicked open, and drunken slurs filled the house. I was petrified, I couldn't move as the door to my small room burst open, my _father_ standing there with a drunken smirk.

I backed away slowly, still grasping the knife tightly in my grip, fear sinking into my eyes with hatred.

I could see the loathing in his eyes, and I could also see the revolver in his hand, his finger wrapped around the trigger as he raised it to my head. Time slowed down. I dashed forward. I plunged the knife into his heart at the same time he pulled the trigger. It missed my head, but dug itself into my shoulder, and I stood there, shaking, as he fell to the ground. The knife was still embedded into his chest, and I choked on my breath.

I...I killed him.

_**There's only hate  
There's only tears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
So what will you do?**_

_**There's only lies  
There's only fears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
Tell me what will you do**_

My eyes watered, tears falling once more, silent. I dug the knife deeper into my arm, watching blood pour from the wound and gather at my feet. I swooned, my vision blurring as I pulled the knife out and moved to a spot only inches away, digging the knife in just as deep.

My hand was coated in blood. _My_ blood. _His_ blood.

I gave up. Fuck beyblading, fuck Boris, _fuck_ _life_.

I smiled. I fucking _smiled_ as I died. I was happy to end this hellish nightmare finally. It was over.

**_There's only hate  
There's only tears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here_**

It was over.


End file.
